The present disclosure generally relates to scroll end effects and, in particular, to provide for a tactile-like user experience of visually showing the end of a scrollable page or piece of content has been reached.
A website or content window may be scrollable up and down, as well as side to side. When an endpoint in one direction of the web page or content in the window is reached, the window may stop scrolling with the visible content remaining static as the only visual cue that the web page or content cannot scroll any further in a particular direction. Providing a further visual cue that the end of the content has been reached may be a more interesting and effective experience for a user.